


Letters Home

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Letters, Voicmails, post 8x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas falls, he's nowhere near the Batcave. He gets lonely making his way there, so he leaves prayers, letters of a sort, for his hunter. They're a comfort to himself, too. He keeps Dean updated with a series of voicemails, even though the hunter never replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Home

 

1.

Dean? Are you there? It's me, Cas. Although I suppose you knew that already. I know you're mortal and you can't hear my prayers, so this is the next best thing.  
I miss you. I'm trying Dean, I really am. I will find you. I promise. Don't worry. I- I'm coming home. Okay. I'm gonna hang up now. Bye Dean.

2.

I'm in Seattle now. It's raining and misty a lot. I found a $10 bill the other day. I used it to buy food. It's weird having to eat now. I remember when I first felt hungry, when we had that run-in with Famine? I was more human than I thought when I first fell to Earth. I didn't eat for two days. I almost passed out on the third because I was so... hungry. And thirst was worse. I stole a water bottle from a bus stop bench. The old homeless man was passed out and I was so thirsty. I feel very bad about taking it. I'm catching a bus later I'm going to try to go more East. I found a map and I figured out how far I have to go. But I'm coming. I'll find you, I promise. Okay, bye Dean.

3.

I know it's been a while. I've been hiding. Some of my brothers found me and they tried to kill me. I got away though. As you can obviously tell. Sorry. That was redundant. I'm somewhere in Idaho now. There are a lot of signs about potatoes. I guess it must be a big thing here.  
A woman gave me money today while I was sitting outside a, um, convenience store, I think. I believe she thought I was a beggar. And she would not take the money back. I used it to get supplies, to 'clean up a bit' as you say. I cut my hair with scissors. Now it looks worse. I would send you a picture but public payphones don't let you do that. I'll be home soon Dean. Goodbye.

4.

I sometimes wonder if you really listen to these. If you just let me record them. Do you know where I am, Dean? I am in Colorado, in a small town called Greeley.  
Okay, it is really not that small, but it is not as big as Seattle. The air is much drier here. I think I like it better. It hasn't rained at all since I left Seattle. Do you like the rain, Dean? I do not think I ever asked. I will ask you soon. I hope I do not take the wrong bus again. That would not be good. I think I will be there soon. Bye.

5.

I did take the wrong bus. I am in Santa Fe, New Mexico.  
I have been going by that nickname that Meg called me that one time. Clarence. I need to go to north from here, I think.

6.

It makes me feel better to leave these messages, even if you don't really get them.

7.

I'm in Kansas now. I'm almost there.

8.

I am in Lebanon. I stopped by Lawrence. I saw the house. There's a nice family living there. They seem happy. Just thought you'd want to know. I'll be there soon. See you.

 

Knock knock.

"Cas?"

"I'm home, Dean. Just like you said. I came home."  
Oof.  
"Yeah, you did, Cas."  
"Did you get my letters?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you answer?"  
"I was scared that if I answered, you'd stop sending them."  
"I won't need to send any more now, though, right?"  
"No. Never again. You're home now, Cas."  
"I know."  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too."  
"Come on, let's go inside."  
"Home?"  
"Home."  
Home. I'm home.


End file.
